


In Heat

by XDX3XP



Series: Kinktober [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDX3XP/pseuds/XDX3XP
Summary: Xander experiences an interesting encounter in the woods





	In Heat

Xander felt a little off after the whole swim team debacle. He felt just a tad bit warmer than previously but hey he lives in So Cal heat no big deal. The cravings for meat was a little strange but he was patrolling and exercising more so that was forgettable. What he absolutely cannot stand is how horny he was he must’ve jacked off so often he was chaffing and that settled it he was having one more very awkward talk with G-Man.

Except he didn't really notice the time and the sun was going down but in his rush he didn't notice until he was half way there. He begins to feel hunted as he glance around starting to rush; something doesn't feel quite right anymore and the night makes him want to run away. As he was walking through a forested park, and he heard a howl.

"Oh no." he whispered to himself and checked his cell for location only to see that his phone is dead. He hears a crack from the forest, as in right behind him. He slowly turned around and saw some eyeshine in the forest. Everything slowed down and as he began to run away suddenly he noticed the lack of noise coming from the surrounding area. He slowed down to a jog and glanced around in the clearing he stopped in.

As he was panicking and glancing around frantically suddenly he was tackled from behind. When he pressed his hands on the ground and tried to push up. The furthest he got was being on his hands and knees before he heard growling in his ear. He froze and glanced over his shoulder only to see a werewolf hovering above him. He glanced down at the claws digging into the ground and as he felt the hovering werewolf breathing down his neck he noticed the nailpolish.

"Oz, buddy," he started hopefully, "that you?" He received a huff in response, the puff of air cause a shiver to go through his body. He then was surprised to find himself shoved face down in the grass, and unfortunately his new problems regarding his body rise to the occasion as it were. Then he felt a cold nose rubbing and breathing on his lower back. He then sees the clawed hands shift back and the next thing he knows is the sound of clothes ripping and the feeling the cool air on his backside.

"Ah!" he yelped feeling an hot tongue between his ass cheeks. After they were many laps of the tongue tracing up and down his ass, and he felt drool drip down his cock. He was now a shivering, whimpering mess and he was panting ripping the grass out. Then he came and the licking stopped and as he was calming down he felt the tongue return but instead of licks, it started rolling the tongue in circles around his asshole. After it was thoroughly moist and prepared a very long tongue was inserted into him.

"Oh!" he gasped in surprised never having even thought about how long Oz's tongue would be in his werewolf form or how thick it would be if the stretch he was feeling was anything. As the tongue was thrusting in and out of him at a punishing pace, the claws that were now holding his hips still were digging into his flesh. He never would have considered pain a kink he had but his revived erection proves it.

As he was gasping for breath he happened to glance down toward his knees and saw an incredibly long and tapered dick that was dripping on the grass. A large puddle has already formed from both of there fluids combining into a sticky mess, after comping again he noticed that his ass was now cold. He glanced and noticed that the werewolf was now on his knees hovering behind him, before he could even contemplate what was going on his hips were grabbed and the werewolf thrusted into him. 

"Oh god!" he exclaimed all air leaving him at once the stretch was so much worse the burning was causing an ever present ache. The thrusts were causing his whole body to shake and he wasn't even doing much anymore just trying to keep from face planting into the ground. Before he knew it there was a rush of fluid in him so much causing his stomach to bulge, and it was over with a conquering howl coming from the werewolf that mounted him. As he pulled out a rush of fluid followed dripping out and joining the mess they had already made.

"Good boy," he said patting the werewolf that curled around him after he collapsed on his side away from the puddle. He was slowly lulled to sleep with the sounds of his bed partners breath.


End file.
